


Moonlight

by KarasuShiro



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Comfort, Comfort Reading, Established Relationship, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, M/M, Moon, Moonlight, Poetry, Romance, Shizaya - Freeform, Sleeping Together, Watching Someone Sleep, reasons to live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuShiro/pseuds/KarasuShiro
Summary: Tsukishima loves to look Roppi sleep, But what he loves most is to be he the happiness that encourages him to live everyday.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Luz de Luna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990939) by [KarasuShiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuShiro/pseuds/KarasuShiro). 



At a flat, on the limits of Ikebukuro and high hours at night.

"I arrive in!" Called a blond while stepping in and pulling out his haversack. "Are you awake?"

He made his way into hallway towards the living room, And there, sleeping, he found him. He closed on towards couch. Making sure not do much loud for not awake him.

"It was busy day. True? Roppi-san?" He gathered the papers turned into balls in the paper bin.

When he heard him stirring in dreams, the blond decided take him to his bedroom. Being caring, he closed to sleeping raven. His expression usually hard and melancholic, now was soft and full of peace. That to Tsuki looked not only beautiful but soothing. He taked a while to watchs him more. Look the way that an arm rested on his chest that heaving in a rhythm quiet. And the way that he licked his cracked lips, for him it looked adorable. He wanted hug him with all strong, but knew that wasn't possible, and neither he wanted awake him when surely he needed this restful sleep.

He no wasted more tome and carefully took him in his arms, Roppi stirred a little until Seattle himself with his head resting con Tsuki's chest and continued sleeping. Slowly, the blond came to the bedroom and fried lay him con the bed, but Roppi clung to him by his scarf. "Uhm. What I should to do, Roppi-san?" the grip wasn't strong but Tsuki was afraid wake him if he force him to releases his grip, so he carefully untied the scarf with one arm while holding at the raven haired man with the other arm. When he did it, Roppi curled up with the scarf in his hand, causing a smile to the blond.

Tsuki would be lying if he said that it didn't seem like the most cute ever, it was touching see him holding con him as his anchor to endure another day, only him, only Tsuki. Sometimes he wondered who was the lucky one, because before meet Roppi, he always believed that he was destined to fail and everything he touched would break.

Tsukishima was full defects, he was clumsy, forgetful, with an insane tendency to get lost, and with an inhuman strengh that made him break things, and a constant fear to hurting someone with it, this he used fleeing from physical contact. He was full insecurities and defects, but still he had Roppi to show him that his hands also serves to protect.

"Good night" tucked him on bed and went out for something to eat.

After eating, Tsuki decided would arrange just a little more and put some books from the floor con the table, he knew that Roppi didn't like when he moved his things so he just left it there.  
  
"What is this?" then, he noticed a book in particular, it's the Roppi's dairy, Tsukishima knew it bacause he had given it to raven when they started to date. Tempted by the elegant leather cover, the blond took it discovering that the red cord that kept it closed wasn't there. Oh, the temptation!  
  
He didn't resist anymore and glanced behind his back. "Forgive me" the delicious taste of the guilt. He opened it, turning the pages and reading some randomly.

To Tsukishima not surprised him that it writes about how dirt the world looks for Roppi, it something he herad say almost everytime, rather to him seem curious that the end on each page Roppi wrote shortly about Tsukishima.  
  
Things like "Today he did call saying he ended at a hindu temple after a delivery", "he just came from drugstore and I dunno why he smell to wet dog and pasta", "I'd leave because the girl from his job did call asking if I knew where he was. De found him in a bookstore near delivery site arranging the books scattered throughout the floor when he threw its shelves"...  
  
The blond giggled with bashfulness remembering al those things and decided to turn until the last page, and great was his surprise to see there was one poem, a haiku.

Again, Tsukishima was happy to know his love is the power that didi lighten the Roppi's days. He felt a little bit selfish by to think like this, but he can't help it. He really loves and wish protect to Roppi, and knowing that he was reciprocated made him more than happy.

He closed the book and put back among the papers in a way it don't left hints from his crime. He didn't need to read more. He sat up, changed to clothes more comfort and he went to bedroom where laid himself and stared to Roppi for a long time until fall asleep.

.

.

.

.

Shine the moon.  
At this dirt world.  
For its light I lives.

**Author's Note:**

> My english isn't the best but I did what I could. If there is some error you don't doubt to tell me, so I can fix it.


End file.
